Ranma Gone?
by Nerd1
Summary: Ranma gets fustrated and leaves the Tendo Dojo. Read the rest to find out. R
1. Ranma's disapperance!

Ranma Gone!?!?  
  
Chapter One It was a beautiful day in the little city of Nermia. There wasn't anything bad happening to Ranma such as new fiancés or the present fiancés bothering him and to make it even better he hasn't been turned into a girl the whole day. Yes it was defiantly turning into the most beau.  
  
"Ranma you pervert," yelled Akane from her room, "what were you doing inside my room!"  
  
"What do you think I'm doing, I'm trying to kill P-chan," replied Ranma hoping that he wouldn't be hammered by Akane's mallet.  
  
"I told you stop hurting P-chan!" Akane screamed pulling out an oversized mallet from nowhere and knocking Ranma into the stratosphere with it.  
  
"Tooommbbooyy!" Ranma replies while flying a way.  
  
. sorry let me take back what I said this was turning out to be a very horrible and not to mention painful day for Ranma.  
  
********************************  
  
At the Tendo Dojo there was a young man walking into the house.  
  
"That's it!" Ranma yelled frustrated from all that had happened after he moved to the Tendo Dojo, " I have been listening to my honor for far to long. I finally going to ask Akane the question that has been bugging me for the whole month."  
  
Everybody gasped expecting that Ranma was going to ask Akane to marry him.  
  
"Akane," Ranma started off.  
  
"Yes, my boy ask her," said both of the fathers.  
  
"Akane it isn't like I'm going to ask you to marry me or anything just tell me what you feel about me." Ranma asked in a silent voice barely audible "Do you love me or even faintly like me."  
  
Everybody in the room was anxious to here Akane's answer.  
  
"Ranma you jerk," Akane yelled in reply, " out of all the boys that are trying to hit on me what make you think that I would chose you out of them. I mean they might not be as strong as you but they sure would be nicer that you ever will."  
  
"Fine I accept you decision." Ranma said while going into his room.  
  
"Akane how could you say that that was a heart felt question and you threw it right back in his face," said Soun, "you should be ashamed of yourself."  
  
"Why should I he asked the question and I answered it truthfully," yelled back Akane who was also going to her room, "he can die for all I care."  
  
***************** Ranma who was in his room was quietly sitting on the floor writing letters to everyone who mattered in his life heard everything that everybody said downstairs.  
  
"Well if that how Akane feels then I will partially grant her wish," said Ranma to himself "Now were do I put this present? I know I'll put it under my mattress."  
  
*****************  
  
At twelve o'clock Ranma woke up to find a fat panda sleeping next to him.  
  
"I don't know how he can stand sleeping in that panda form?" said Ranma.  
  
He went over to a traveling backpack that had all of his need for a week. These packs were usually used to run away when Happosai would pop out of nowhere and make their lives miserable. And from the backpack he pulled out the letter that he wrote in the afternoon and set it on his pillow.  
  
"I'm sorry that I have to leave but I hope that you would all understand," said Ranma quietly trying not to wake anyone up.  
  
He then grabbed his pack and stealthily jumps over house over house trying to get far away from the Tendo Dojo and at the same time hoping that everyone will forgive them.  
  
The End 


	2. Letters!

Chapter 2  
  
"Ranma," yelled Akane who was just so happening to be kicking down the bedroom door down, "Ranma you better wake up or else not only are we going to be late for school again I'm also going to KILL YOU!!!."  
  
Then realizing that Ranma wasn't inside his room Akane suddenly gets suspicious. Suddenly she notices some envelopes on Ranma's bed with a piece of paper right next to it.  
  
"DAD, DAD RANMA RAN AWAY READ THE NOTE," screamed Akane "and look he left everybody a letter."  
  
As Akane said the last word a throwing spatula landed right in front of Akane, which of course would mean the arrival of.  
  
"Ukyou!" exclaimed everybody in unison.  
  
"Where is Ran-chan?" asked Ukyou.  
  
"Umm Ukyou Ranma seems to have run away giving each of us a letter," replied Akane.  
  
"What give me my letter," taking her letter from the stack.  
  
Dear Ukyou,  
  
I hope you can forgive me for running away on such short notice. And don't start blaming anything on Akane or her family it not really their fault. I know that you love me and such but I just can marry you. Don't take it the wrong way I mean you nice and I really like you but just not in that way. You're a really good friend and I hope that we can meet again someday. Don't feel sad and o yeah if you feel really frustrated take out all your rage on my day.  
  
Love,  
  
Ranma Soatome  
  
Ukyou who was still in despair from reading the letter finally started crying. Suddenly there was a little bicycle bell that always announced the coming of Shampoo and Mousse.  
  
"Airen ni hou," said Shampoo in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Shampoo where are you? O there you are," said Mousse.  
  
"Shut up stupid duck boy," yelled Shampoo, "where is Airen."  
  
Without speaking Akane gave both Shampoo and Mousse their letters. Shampoo opened hers first.  
  
Dear Shampoo,  
  
I sorry that I ran away but you have to move on. The only reason that you love me is because of that stupid Amazon law. Anyways to sum it all up I can't love you. Don't blame the Tendo family for my decision or my quick get away. Let me just put it this way you are pretty nice except when you are to aggressive but all in all you look really beautiful. Why don't you go out with someone like Mousse. O and if you want to take out you frustration on somebody you can take it out on my father.  
  
Love, Ranma Soatome  
  
After Shampoo finished reading the letter she started to cry. After Mousse saw Shampoo crying he got pissed off and started reading Ranma's letter in furry.  
  
Dear Mousse,  
  
Hey I'm sorry for leaving out on you like this but I couldn't be help. Look at the bright side though Shampoo is single now and I'm nowhere near Nermia so you can have her. If she read my letter already go to her and tell her it's all right. I still got one favor to ask of you can you please take care of Akane for the first few days of my disappearance just to make sure she is all right. Thank you.  
  
From, Ranma Soatome  
  
As Mousse finally finished reading the letter his anger faded away. He then saw Shampoo still crying so he went over to her and told her that everything was ok.  
  
"What is everybody crying about," asked Cologne, Ryouga not far behind "I was just helping Ryouga find his way here and when I saw the girls crying I thought something was wrong.  
  
Just as before Akane gave them both there letters. Cologne opened hers first.  
  
Dear Cologne,  
  
Thank you for teaching me all of those great techniques. I'm sorry but I had run away from the Tendo Dojo and in order to do that I had to ditch Shampoo. Please don't take it personally and please don't blame the Tendo family it wasn't their fault that I left. Hope to see you soon.  
  
From, Ranma Soatome  
  
After Cologne had just seemed that she had been beaten down with her own stick Ryouga opens and reads his letter.  
  
Dear Ryouga,  
  
I'm sorry that I had to leave our score unsettled but I guess you would be happier this way. Since I'm not here I hope that you have good luck with Akane. Hey who knows if you stop being a chicken you might actually be able to tell her that you are P-chan.  
  
From your friend, Ranma Soatome  
  
As Ryouga finish his letter the Tendo family along with Genma gathered around to read theirs.  
  
Dear Tendo Family,  
  
I hope that you will eventually forgive my sudden disappearance. As far as I'm concerned the engagement with Akane is off. Mr. Tendo I hope you forgive me but I guess you'll need to find another guy to marry your daughters. Kasumi thank you for your kindness and tender loving care I really appreciate it. Nabiki you might be a pain sometimes but to show you that I care under you bed is all of the money that I owe you. Father I hope that you die soon due to the hell that you put me through but as you son I can only say I'm sorry for running out of you like that you can call me a coward for all I care. Mom if you aren't here right now I'm sorry for being gone so many years and once I really become to be man among men I'll come to visit even if you disown me. And last Akane you are mostly the reason that I left I mean who would of thought that one question could make me feel so rejected. O well I hope you are happy with one of the people who are constantly hitting on you. I promise you this though I will be at your wedding. As a token though I would like to give you something special. You will be able to find it under my mattress. Bye I hope to someday see you soon.  
  
From, Ranma Soatome  
  
As the group finished reading the letter Akane went straight up the stairs to Ranma's room hoping to find his gift. As she lifted up Ranma's mattress she saw a red velvet ring box and picked it up. When she opened it she saw the most beautiful ring inside. The ring was mad of gold and had three diamonds lining it. As she took the ring out a note fell to the ground. Akane slowly picked up the note and read it.  
  
Akane this note is for you and you only. When you said that you didn't love me it hit me really hard and when you said that you wouldn't care if I was dead I said to myself 'I'll grant this wish' so I left. When I left though I had a really heavy heart. The truth is Akane is that I really don't like any of my other fiancés I don't want any other girl. All I wanted was a life where I had a loving wife but you took that dream and destroyed it in one blow. The truth is that I love you and nothing could change that. There I said it Akane I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Love, Ranma Soatome  
  
To Akane this was the greatest shock ever to hear that Ranma loved her. And as she thought she had been awful to Ranma. Always calling him a pervert even when the things his did were usually by accident.  
  
"Ranma," said Akane silently, " what have I done.  
  
****************** Somewhere in Japan  
  
"Akane I loved you but you threw that right in my face," said Ranma, "well whoever you like I hope you two are happy.  
  
The End 


End file.
